


feeling our way

by Snickfic



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Time, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: "I have sensitive nipples."





	feeling our way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trismegistus (Lebateleur)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebateleur/gifts).



> I'm not sure arousal really counts as an emotion, but we're going with it. :D

Drax had so many interesting creases and joints and soft parts. He was warm under Mantis’s hands, his skin humming with anticipation, eyes shut for both their sakes. Her thumb brushed his nipple. His pleasure sparked through her, sudden and bright.

She pinched gently. Drax’s belly tightened. Hers did, too. She took the nub in her mouth, squeezed it so carefully between her teeth. Drax’s sharp inhale filled her lungs. Arousal pooled in her gut.

Another feeling not her own stole through Mantis: surprise. Wonder. She looked up, caught Drax’s eyes on her, open and intent. Not repulsed at all.


End file.
